Avengers Warfare
by Willie0613200
Summary: Agents of SHIELD Director Fury has formed an operation for every special operations group and federal agents going out of their universe.
1. Chapter 1 Heroes

**_I don't own Call of Duty, Transformers, DC Comics, Marvel, Star Wars, Supernatural and History Universes._**

SHIELD Director Nicolas Fury was talking about forming a classified task force for missions for Captain America to lead and Bucky Barnes. Sgt. Walcroft, Sgt. Burns, Pvt. Griffen, Elias, Logan, Hesh, Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Nikolai, SSgt. Griggs, Liet. Vasqenz, Sgt. Jackson, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. Ramriez, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Frost, Mason, Bowman, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Brooks, Harris, Cmdr. David "Section" Mason, Harper, Salazar, Chole, Morel, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Reznov, Dimitri, Sergi, Admiral Briggs, Cpt. Lennox, Epps, all been selected to go to SHIELD, Avengers, Justice League, NEST, TRF, Jedi, Republic Army, The Winchester, Winchester Allies.

Thank you for all of you for coming out today for teaming with the military, rebels and Superheroes on this historic day for the United States but the planet ladies and gentlemen we are allowing this soldiers to go out and explore the galaxy and universes we don't even know that's outside ours said Director Fury. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova Corps, Task Force 141 Disavowed then reinstated, US Special Forces Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, Bravo 6, Task Force Stalker, Studies Observatory Group, Special Activities Division, Special Air Services Bravo 6, GIGN, NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, CIA, NASA, Justice League, Jedi, Republic Army and union soldiers. The Guardians of the Galaxy and Jedi are working on communications base for the Nova and Republic armies. Captain Price and Captain MacTavish are working on a command base with communication, weapons, computers, maps, information about the bad guys for Director Fury, Director Simmons, Overlord, Adrmial Briggs, Major General MacMillan and President of the United States. Get to the apartment and now ladies and gentlemen we are about to go through the warfare ordered Captain Cody, Sandman, Foley, Vasquez, Walcroft, Pudovkin, Captain Reznov, Captain Lennox, Director Simmons, Director Fury, Captain Price, Sabre, Mason, Husdon and Section to their teammates. Hello Captain Price said Makarov, Shepherd, Hitler, Darth Vader, Kravchenko, Rorke, Dragovich, Menendez, Zakhaev, Steiner, Castro, Rojas, Dr. Clarke, Noriega, Shadow Company, Russians Ultranationalist, Nazis, Federation, Cordis Dìe, Makarov's Loyalist, Soviet Union, Empire, Canabanals, Demons, Werewolves, Cemetery Wind, Vampires, Zombies, Devil has all come together to kill the good guys. Agent Coluson come with me and bring your whole team heavily armed ordered Captain America and Director Fury. Sam and Dean rode up in a black 1967 Chevy Impela and their family and friends are with them said Nikolai. Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Nikolai, SSgt. Griggs, Liet, Vasquez, Sgt. Jackson, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pfc. Allen, Pvt. Ramriez, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Frost, McRoy, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Reznov, Dimitri, Sergi, Admiral Briggs, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Master Yoda, Master Owi Kei Ben, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Capt. Lennox, Epps, Director Simmons,

 ** _The White House POTUS Bunker_**

SHIELD, Sector Seven, Avengers, Justice League, NEST, TF 141, and US Military special operations groups are in the POTUS command center since it's the most secure house on Earth. Everybody listen up this isn't a typical war the war leads us to a new government willing to work with us to elmanite all the terrorist leaders and groups And We will win this war once in for all said Director Fury. We the people deserve the right to freedom of speech, bearing firearms, safety and security from terrorism and bad people said Director Fury. We need to get to work get on the helipad now Director Fury ordered everyone. Mac it's John we're with Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, US Marines Bravo 6, GIGN, FSB, CIA, SOG, Ghosts, SAS Bravo 6, US Navy Seals Team 6, S.H.I.E.L.D, Justice League, Jedi, Republic Army, Jedi Sector Seven and Avengers at a Headquarters Location is Classified for safety reasons. The Guardians of the Galaxy are here gentlemen we have to head towards Dominico Republic President now yelled Director Fury. 198 members, Big Hero, SHIELD, Avengers, Justice League, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Fantastic Four, Future Foundation, H.E.R.B.I.E., HCPMC, Office of National Emergency, ATCU, SCAT, Department H, Department X, Latveratin Army, W.C.A., World Security Council, MRD, S.W.O.R.D., Blue Helmets, A.R.M.O.R., UNICEF; North Atlantic Treaty Organization has all come together to fight Makarov, Shepherd, Hitler, Darth Vader, Kravchenko, Steiner, Castro, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kylo Ren, V. Zakhaev, Volk, Warrabe, Irons, Jojas, Noriega, Kotch, Sucidce Squad, Cemetery Wind, Shadow Company, Russians Ultranationalist, Nazis, Federation, Cordis Dìe, Makarov's Loyalist, Soviet Union, Empire, Canabanals, Demons, Werewolves, Zombies, Devil, Marvel Villians, DC Villians, Megatron, Depictions, Rouge Agencies, Hydra have all came together to fight the government, hunters, munant and Superheroes at once. And everyone that's listening to th message is on Operation Save the World.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Call of Duty, Transformers, DC Comics, Marvel, Star Wars, Supernatural and History Universes._**

SHIELD Director Nicolas Fury was talking about forming a classified task force for missions for Captain America to lead and Bucky Barnes. Sgt. Walcroft, Sgt. Burns, Pvt. Griffen, Elias, Logan, Hesh, Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Nikolai, SSgt. Griggs, Liet. Vasqenz, Sgt. Jackson, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. Ramriez, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Frost, Mason, Bowman, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Brooks, Harris, Cmdr. David "Section" Mason, Harper, Salazar, Chole, Morel, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Reznov, Dimitri, Sergi, Admiral Briggs, Cpt. Lennox, Epps, all been selected to go to SHIELD, Avengers, Justice League, NEST, TRF, Jedi, Republic Army, The Winchester, Winchester Allies.

Thank you for all of you for coming out today for teaming with the military, rebels and Superheroes on this historic day for the United States but the planet ladies and gentlemen we are allowing this soldiers to go out and explore the galaxy and universes we don't even know that's outside ours said Director Fury. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova Corps, Task Force 141 Disavowed then reinstated, US Special Forces Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, Bravo 6, Task Force Stalker, Studies Observatory Group, Special Activities Division, Special Air Services Bravo 6, GIGN, NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, CIA, NASA, Justice League, Jedi, Republic Army and union soldiers. The Guardians of the Galaxy and Jedi are working on communications base for the Nova and Republic armies. Captain Price and Captain MacTavish are working on a command base with communication, weapons, computers, maps, information about the bad guys for Director Fury, Director Simmons, Overlord, Adrmial Briggs, Major General MacMillan and President of the United States. Get to the apartment and now ladies and gentlemen we are about to go through the warfare ordered Captain Cody, Sandman, Foley, Vasquez, Walcroft, Pudovkin, Captain Reznov, Captain Lennox, Director Simmons, Director Fury, Captain Price, Sabre, Mason, Husdon and Section to their teammates. Hello Captain Price said Makarov, Shepherd, Hitler, Darth Vader, Kravchenko, Rorke, Dragovich, Menendez, Zakhaev, Steiner, Castro, Rojas, Dr. Clarke, Noriega, Shadow Company, Russians Ultranationalist, Nazis, Federation, Cordis Dìe, Makarov's Loyalist, Soviet Union, Empire, Canabanals, Demons, Werewolves, Cemetery Wind, Vampires, Zombies, Devil has all come together to kill the good guys. Agent Coluson come with me and bring your whole team heavily armed ordered Captain America and Director Fury. Sam and Dean rode up in a black 1967 Chevy Impela and their family and friends are with them said Nikolai. Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Nikolai, SSgt. Griggs, Liet, Vasquez, Sgt. Jackson, Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pfc. Allen, Pvt. Ramriez, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Frost, McRoy, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Reznov, Dimitri, Sergi, Admiral Briggs, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Master Yoda, Master Owi Kei Ben, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Capt. Lennox, Epps, Director Simmons,

 ** _The White House POTUS Bunker_**

SHIELD, Sector Seven, Avengers, Justice League, NEST, TF 141, and US Military special operations groups are in the POTUS command center since it's the most secure house on Earth. Everybody listen up this isn't a typical war the war leads us to a new government willing to work with us to elmanite all the terrorist leaders and groups And We will win this war once in for all said Director Fury. We the people deserve the right to freedom of speech, bearing firearms, safety and security from terrorism and bad people said Director Fury. We need to get to work get on the helipad now Director Fury ordered everyone. Mac it's John we're with Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, US Marines Bravo 6, GIGN, FSB, CIA, SOG, Ghosts, SAS Bravo 6, US Navy Seals Team 6, S.H.I.E.L.D, Justice League, Jedi, Republic Army, Jedi Sector Seven and Avengers at a Headquarters Location is Classified for safety reasons. The Guardians of the Galaxy are here gentlemen we have to head towards Dominico Republic President now yelled Director Fury. 198 members, Big Hero, SHIELD, Avengers, Justice League, X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Fantastic Four, Future Foundation, H.E.R.B.I.E., HCPMC, Office of National Emergency, ATCU, SCAT, Department H, Department X, Latveratin Army, W.C.A., World Security Council, MRD, S.W.O.R.D., Blue Helmets, A.R.M.O.R., UNICEF; North Atlantic Treaty Organization has all come together to fight Makarov, Shepherd, Hitler, Darth Vader, Kravchenko, Steiner, Castro, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kylo Ren, V. Zakhaev, Volk, Warrabe, Irons, Jojas, Noriega, Kotch, Sucidce Squad, Cemetery Wind, Shadow Company, Russians Ultranationalist, Nazis, Federation, Cordis Dìe, Makarov's Loyalist, Soviet Union, Empire, Canabanals, Demons, Werewolves, Zombies, Devil, Marvel Villians, DC Villians, Megatron, Depictions, Rouge Agencies, Hydra have all came together to fight the government, hunters, munant and Superheroes at once. And everyone that's listening to th message is on Operation Save the World.


End file.
